Galant/Relationships
Sword Art Online: Past of Ashes Royal Knights Guinevere Guinevere is Galant's girlfriend and the closest and most improtant person for Galant in the game, and would do anything for her, she is his reason for living. They beggan their realtion ship some moths before SAO. They later got the game SAO by Galahad's father and were trapped inside. Guinevere became desperate and fearing death, she did not wished to leave the first floor. Yet Galant made her change her mind, saying that she could not just give up. all of them shall clear the game and overcome that cruel world. Since the 4th floor boss battle, his made her fight, giving the streght she needed and became a fearless warrior, and survive on that cruel world. Their relationship gorwed to become very close, even giving thier "virginities" to the other. Lance Lance is Galant's best friend. They were friends since they were little children, and became best freiends soon. Later, other freinds came and they formed an eight people group of friends. On 2022, they got SAO by help of one of them, and were traped inside of it. Lance was the second most voted member of teh guild to become leader, but Galant won him. Galant then puted him as his second in command. Generaly there is tension between them two, due to Lance tends to be much more hot headed and impulsive, and galant is more a tactician and thinks twice what he would do as leader, reason why generaly is a power strugle between them two. Besides that, they also are verey close to one another, and cosider each other brother, and put way they diferenses if favor of their great frienship. Gawn Gawn is one of Galants best friends. He had been friends with his since they were chindren. On 2022, they got SAO by help of one of them, and were traped inside of it. Gawn generaly acts as one of Galant's right hand man at the time of a battle or desitions, and does not question his comand never, even when he toughts otherwise, Because he belives in his friends and all knows that he will lead them towards propper part in hard sitations. At time of conflic inside the guild, he generaly is in agreement with Galant. Dagonet Dagonet, alongside his his brother, became friends of Galant since they save him from some bullies at school. They instantly bacame friends, and soo met Lance and Gawn. On 2022, they got SAO by help of one of them, and were traped inside of it. Dagonet impulsive, hot headed, and reckless, a reason he generaly is against glants orders and with Lance at the time of discusions. This causes tension aming the guild. Besides this, Dagonet ceres about his friends more than anything else, and would gladly give his life for all of them. Bors Bors, alongside his his brother, became friends of Galant since they save him from some bullies at school. They instantly bacame friends, and soo met Lance and Gawn. On 2022, they got SAO by help of one of them, and were traped inside of it. Bors is always on good terms with Galant, and served as his master in martial arts. From him, Galant learned two martial arts sword skills, besides typical moves from real life combat styles, as some of his friends. Bors also is with his at the time of a conflic inside the guild, and is te oly person capable of calming his brother beside Lance. Percival Percival is a late friend of Galant, that gained the group aoingside Galahad and Tristan. On 2022, they got SAO by help of one of them, and were traped inside of it. Percival acts as galant Right hand man at the time of recognition and hunting, alongside Percival best friend, Tristan. He also tend to keep up teh spirit in the guild on hard situations ,and acts as neutral when there is a confic inside the guild. Tristan Percival is a late friend of Galant, that gained the group aoingside Galahad and Tristan. On 2022, they got SAO by help of one of them, and were traped inside of it. Tristan acts as Galant's right hand man at the time of recgnitiong and syping the enemy, alongside his best friend Percival. He generaly is of few words, calmed, but is very loyal to galant and does not question his missions never, no mater how siusidal they are. The same as Percival, acts as neutral at the time of a conflict inside the guild. Galahad Percival is a late friend of Galant, that gained the group aoingside Galahad and Tristan. On 2022, they got SAO by his help , and were traped inside of it. He acts as Galants strategy formuling advisior and the doctor of the guild. He acts as neutral while a discusion in the guild. Others Kibaou Kibaou is one of Galants allies until... Elicia Elicia Is one of galants allies at the time of the battle with Cerdic. Cerdic Cerdic acts as galant principal enemy during Sword Art Online: Past of Ashes. Sword Art Online: New Aincrad Knights of Blood Kirito Kiriti acts as one of Galant's... Asuna They two first met on... Yui Yui and Galant... Leafa Leafa is one of Galant's... Klein Klein will act as one of Galant's... Sinon Sinon and galant will... Agil Agil will acts as one of Galant's... Silica Galant and siclica first met when Galant save her life. Lisbeth Lithbeth and Galant... Eugeo Klein acts as one of Galant's... Recon Recon acts as Galant.. Category:FedeTkd